Kitty's Got A Leash
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: Kish gets tired of Ichigo's rejections and decides to make a necklace, with the power of the mew aqua so he can finally control her. Commands: Sit, Stand, Roll Over, &....
1. The Mew Aqua

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, just my story and ideas...**

_**ONE **_

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHOSIS!"

The mew mews landed on the ground, newly transformed, waiting for their enemy to attack.

"Kish! You won't get away with this!" Ichigo put her hand in the air, balled up in a fist.

"Yeah! You, too, Pai and Taru- Taru!" Pudding shouted.

"I said, don't call me that!" Taruto remarked.

"Go! Chimera animal!" Pai sent the half-elephant/ half mutant chimera after them. They jumped out of the way of its tusks and prepared to attack.

"RIBBON… MINT ECHO!" The attack came hurdling at the foe and knocked him back a little.

"RIBBON… ZAKURO'S PURE!" The attack slashed the foe's back, making it whine in pain. Ichigo smiled. She jumped up in the air with her Strawberry Bell.

"RIBBON… STRAWBERRY… SURPRISE!" She shouted. A bright light shined over the chimera. The aliens and the mew mews shielded their eyes from the flying dust and debris.

Soon the dust and smoke began to clear, and everyone unsheathed their eyes and looked around. The chimera had disappeared and the parasite was floating around.

"Collect!" Masha ate the parasite.

"Yay!" Pudding jumped in the air, "Na no da!" Ichigo crossed her arms looking at Kish, Taruto, and Pai.

"Pft…" Kish crossed his arms and grounded himself from flying. He walked over to Ichigo. Ichigo just stood there, seeing him as no threat. He lifted her chin with his hand and stared at her. She just glared at him.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo… When will you learn?" he smirked.

"What do you mean?" she moved his hand away from her face.

"Well that, one: We were meant to be together, and two: We already have what we wanted…" he smiled devilishly. Ichigo looked at him suspiciously.

"What're you…" she looked up at Pai, and he was holding something shiny. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"He has the-!"

"… Mew Aqua?" he finished her sentence. She glared at Pai. The mews jumped back into action.

"RIBBON… LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON… ZAKURO'S PURE!" As their attacks barely reached the sky, Pai and Taruto teleported away.

"Darn it!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo…" Kish got close to her face, "… Come with me…"

"Iie!" she shouted and pushed him away, "We were never meant to be together! Get that in your head…"

"Ichigo, I'm hurt…" he frowned and teleported away.

* * *

"I can't believe they got away with another mew aqua…" Ichigo complained. Everyone was sulking inside the café. 

"You should've worked harder and maybe they wouldn't have…" Ryo snarled. A throbbing vein appeared on Ichigo's forehead.

"Listen you obsessed science, nerd freak! While _were_ doing all the hard fighting, it wouldn't kill you to look out for important, details, like that!" she yelled at him.

"Hai Hai…" Ryo shoed her away.

"You!" She held up her finger in the air.

"Ichigo…" Keiichirou spoke up, "We al did our best, the aliens were just one step ahead of us…" he tried calming them down. Ichigo just crossed her arms and sat down.

* * *

"Ichigo…" Kish was daydreaming in the other dimension, "When will you just realize it? We were meant to be… And you _will_ come with me…" he smiled. He sat there thinking for a second. He looked over to see Pai and Taruto arguing about the Mew Aqua. 

"Baka! We should use this to power up, then squash those stupid Mew Mews!" Taruto yelled.

"Taruto! Enough childishness… The mew aquas maybe even more powerful than we thought…"

"Huh?" Taruto tilted his head at Pai's statement. Pai held the mew aqua up in his hand.

"This mew aqua is so powerful, to the fact, that we might even be able to control people with its power…"

"Whoa…" Taruto marveled at the mew aqua's brightness in Pai's hand, "So, what exactly are, we going to do with it?" Pai sat down the mew aqua and crossed his arms.

"We have to figure out exactly how to access that power and use it to help defeat the mew mews…"

"Good thinking Pai…" Taruto grinned. Pai and Taruto walked off leaving the mew aqua sitting alone. Kish was curious about what they were talking about, and went to observe the mew aqua himself…

"Hmm…" he stared at it for a few seconds. He picked it up examining it. An evil grin grew wider on his face.

"I know exactly what to do with this…" he picked up the mew aqua and placed it in his pocket, "Ichigo, you will be with me… Even if I have to force you… Hahahaha!" he laughed.

Kish had left the other dimension and was gone for quite a while. He was scheming about what he should do with the mew aqua he had obtained. He stared down at it in the palm of his hand.

"I know…" he grasped it in his hand, "as long as Pai and Taruto stay out of the way, my plan will work significantly…" he smiled staring down at Tokyo from the top of a building; he, then, teleported away back into the other dimension.

* * *

"Yawn… Tsukareta…" Ichigo laid down the mop she had in her hand and stretched, "Well, I'm off…" Ichigo grabbed her bag and clothes and left out the door. The other mews had previously left before her. Ichigo just had some things she needed to finish up because she had been late to work that day. 

Ichigo walked down the sidewalk by the street watching all the streetlights, and the cars go by. She yawned once more and just continued on her walk home. She soon arrived home and dropped her things, going straight up to her room.

"Honey… Ichigo?" her mom called from downstairs.

"Nani?"

"You missed dinner. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No mom…" she called back, burying her head into her comfy pillow, "Time for bed…" she said, and was knocked out in less than two minutes…

* * *

"Hahahaha!" Kish laughed, "this is perfect…" he held up a necklace he had crafted. It had white and pink beads around it, with the focal point being a beautiful crest with a mew aqua concealed inside. He smiled at his work. "Whoever wears this necklace cannot take it off… Only the one that holds this manual can…" he held up a small booklet that had a couple written pages inside. It wasn't written in the beginning of the book, it was in the middle, so you couldn't read it right away. 

It read…

_How to use:_

_The one who wears this necklace may not take it off. No one else may either. Only the person owning this manual can. _

_Instructions:_

_How to get your host to obey-_

_1. You may simply say "sit" and the one wearing the necklace will plop to the floor._

_2. You may also simply say "stand" and the one wearing the necklace will respond by standing…_

_3. The wearer will also respond to these following commands:_

_-Bite_

_-Run around_

_-Roll Over_

_-Hug_

_-Walk_

That is all the manual has written in it….

Kish smiled happily once again, at what he had made. He looked at the necklace one more time, before carefully placing it into his pant pocket.

"As long as Pai and Taruto don't miss the mew aqua, my plan can never fail…. Hahahahaha!" he continued into his unending laughter……..

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter one! I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. You'll Soon Be Mine, Kitten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, just my story and ideas...**

**Note: That story 'Curse of the Bell' has nothing to do with mine, and mine nothing to do with hers'. They are two different plots and neither of us stole any idea from each other. She got her idea from somewhere, and personally my inspiration from this story came from the anime 'InuYasha' just so everyone knows and just so it's clear...**

_**TWO **_

Ichigo woke up in her bed feeling refreshed. She sat up and stretched staring out the window and into the bright distance. The sun had already risen. Ichigo rubbed her eyes and got out of bed. It was Saturday, and a good day to spend all for herself. She opened her closet and put on her yellow sweater and her skirt. She combed her hair into two perfectly made ponytails with ribbons.

Ichigo went downstairs after she had gotten dressed. Her mother and father were sitting in the dining room having their breakfast. Ichigo sat down at the table as well. She quickly filled her plate with her mom's food and was gulping it all down her throat.

"Ichigo, slow down…" her mother said before taking another bite.

"The only reason you eat fast is if you have to meet someone or go somewhere…" her father looked at her suspiciously, "Are you meeting that_ Aoyama-kun_ anywhere?" Ichigo turned red and she quickly shook her head.

"No! No… Not today…" she let out a small laugh out of nervousness.

"Oh, dear, leave her alone… Remember us in junior high?" her mom made her dad blush.

"We don't need to say anything about that now…" he rubbed the back of his neck. Her mom just smiled at him. Ichigo had just taken her last bite and swallowed it. She jumped up from the table and grabbed her bag.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" she yelled as she walked out of the front door. When Ichigo finally got out of the house she wiped the sweat drops off of her face.

"Whew…" she let out and continued walking down the sidewalk.

'Maybe I'll go to the park…' Ichigo thought to herself. She changed her direction to west to walk to the park. She was enjoying the cool breeze and the birds chirping. It was actually a very beautiful day to be out.

"Ichigo…" Kish was watching Ichigo from a distance. He pulled the necklace from his pocket and took one last look at it, " It's perfect… My little, kitten…"

Ichigo finally arrived at the park. Only a few people were there. Some young children were over on the swings with their parents, and a couple old men were over fishing by the lake.

"Utsukushii." She smiled. She walked over and found an empty bench to sit on to pass by the time until she had to get to work. Ichigo started to feel uncomfortable. She felt as if she were being watched. She began to fiddle her thumbs in her lap. She looked around the trees behind her then looked around her. She didn't see anyone. Masha popped up from her bag.

"Ichigo, alien! Ichigo alien!" Ichigo jumped up from the bench and stood on her guard. She clenched her fists looking up into the sky. She couldn't find anyone.

"Masha, where's the alien?"

"Ichigo, alien! Ichigo, alien!" Ichigo began to take a couple steps back, and then she started to run. She ran through the park trying to make her way to the mew mew café which was close by.

Kish was watching Ichigo run from a distance and just smiled. He crossed his arms while watching her.

"There's no use in running, Ichigo…" he teleported from the sky.

Ichigo was running faster and faster trying to make it to the café before anything could harm or attack her. Then, out of nowhere Kish appeared in front of her.

"Konnichiwa, Ichigo." He smiled. She stopped dead in her tracks and stepped back.

"What's wrong?" he smirked.

"Kish…" she stared at him angrily, "don't you dare get close to me! I'm warning you!" Kish shrugged and just continued to walk closer to her, until he was within touching distance of her.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Ichigo… I just have something for you…" he reached into his pocket making Ichigo look at him funny. He finally pulled out a beaded pink and white necklace, with a crest on it.

"Here." He took a couple steps closer to her and put it around her neck. Ichigo touched the crest making it sparkle in the sun.

"It's… It's… Beautiful… Kish?" she looked at him strange, "what are you trying to pull?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Why would I try to do anything?" he smiled, trying to look innocent. Ichigo was still suspicious.

"Wait… This is… a Mew Aqua?" she quickly looked up at him, "You're not just handing this over to me are you?"

"Of course. I knew you'd look beautiful in it, Kitten…" he slid his hand down her cheek. She slapped his hand away.

"Where are Pai and Taruto? I know they're out there somewhere! What are you planning?"

"I assure you, Ichigo. Pai and Taruto aren't involved in anyway. They don't even know I gave this to you…" he tried reassuring her. Ichigo looked down at her necklace and looked back at him.

"Well um… T-Thanks… Kish…? Whoa, that was weird… I never thought I'd say those words…" she smiled back at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled on her.

"Now come with me."

"No." she yanked her hand away, "what are you trying to do? I thought you just came here to give me this. I'm not going with you. I've told you that already."

"Yes, I came to give you that but I've also came to take you back with me." He pulled on her arm again. She pulled away again.

"I'll never go with you!" she yelled.

"Fine. We'll do it the hard way. Sit."

"Sit, wha-!" Ichigo plopped down landing face-first on the ground, "Ow… How the heck did you…?"

"Now come Ichigo…" he held out his hand.

"Iie!!!" she shouted.

"I'm losing my patience! Stand, Ichigo."

"Stand? No-! Ah!" she stood up, straight as a stick as if she were a puppet. Kish picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Ichigo kicked and threw a fit.

"No!!!" she shouted into the distance. The other mew mews as well as Ryo and Keiichirou was in the café nearby and they heard Ichigo screaming.

"Ichigo?!" all the mews jumped up. They all ran outside to find Kish trying to take Ichigo.

"Put her down now, or Pudding'll get mad!" Pudding put her hands on her hips. Kish glared at them.

* * *

"MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!" 

"MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

All the mew mews stood guard, staring at Kish with angered eyes. Ryo clenched his fists.

"Put Ichigo down!" Ryo yelled. The mew mews jumped up as if they were going to attack when Kish just shrugged.

"I'll be back, Ichigo…" Kish winked at Ichigo and disappeared. Ichigo just fell to the ground almost stunned.

"Ichigo!" everyone ran over to her worried. They untransformed and stood around her.

"Onii-chan…" Pudding looked in Ichigo's eyes, "Are you okay?" Ichigo just stood up.

"I-I don't know what happened… It was so weird…" Ichigo looked down at the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Mint asked. Ryo and Keiichirou were watching them talk from a distance.

"Look." Ichigo showed them the necklace. They all gazed in amazement of the crest's beauty.

"So pretty…" Pudding poked it.

"Where did you get it?" Lettuce asked softly.

"Kish, gave it to me."

"What?" Everyone stared at her funny.

"And look." She lifted up the crest so everyone could see it. Ryo and Keiichirou quickly walked over to see it.

"That's a-!"

"Mew Aqua…" Ichigo finished Ryo's sentence, "I know… And I think this necklace did something very strange somehow… Actually, it's not just the necklace. I mean why would Kish just hand over a mew aqua like that?" she looked up at Ryo waiting for an answer.

"Well, just take it off…" he said, and held out his hand, waiting for her to give it to him.

"Okay, hold on…" she tugged on the necklace, trying to take it off, "Wait, one more sec…" Ichigo kept pulling and tugging on it. Finally, she tried biting it off and ripping it off. Nothing happened.

"What the heck? Stupid necklace!" she tried pulling some more. After a while she just got tired and stopped.

"Why won't it come off?!" she yelled.

"That's strange…" they all stared at her.

"Get it off!" she whined….

* * *

**End of chapter two! Getting interesting? I hope so! Please review.**


	3. Don't Resist

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM just my stories and ideas...**

_**THREE **_

"My, my, my Ichigo… You still are a stubborn little kitty… But, that won't last long…" Kish smiled, sitting in the other dimension…

Ichigo was sweeping the floors of the café while the other girls were serving the hungry customers. As Ichigo stood there sweeping, she kept looking down at her necklace. Just glancing at it to see its shining beauty. Ichigo smiled for a second… 'Wait! No stop smiling! This is a bad necklace!' Ichigo told herself, in her thoughts. She quickly wiped the smile off her face and just continued with her work. Ryo and Keiichirou were upstairs in the computer lab trying to figure out what the aliens were up to next.

"Why would the alien just give Ichigo the mew aqua?" Ryo asked rhetorically.

"The aliens wouldn't just 'give it up'. They'd have to have some sort of purpose for it…" Keiichirou rubbed his chin.

"The better question is… Why won't it come off?"

* * *

Ichigo and the mews got off of work early because of the fact it was a weekend, something for them to enjoy. Ichigo put back on her clothes and walked out of the café. She continued walking through the park until the street was visible. She held her head down, while she was walking. She kept glancing down at her necklace, and wondering what Kish was planning and why she sat on command. She wasn't a dog… She was a cat! 'It's this stupid necklace,' she thought. 

As she walked on the freshly paved sidewalk the wind blew and everything around her seemed to grow quiet. That's when she felt that something was wrong. She quickly brought her head up and took a quick look behind her. Nothing was there. She turned back around, feeling paranoid. She clenched her fists and bit her lower lip. She still walked at the same pace, but wanted to go faster. It was like her legs just didn't want to move. It's like her brain wasn't functioning right with her nerves…

"Konnichiwa… Ichigo…" Ichigo stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Right there stood Kish with his arms crossed, smirking.

"Kish…!" Ichigo glared at him, "Why won't you just leave me alone?" she said biting her tongue, trying not to say something she might regret.

"Why would I do that, now? I have you right here in front of me…" he smiled and walked up to her. His eyes met with Ichigo's.

"You have the cutest magenta eyes, Ichigo…" he slid his hand down her cheek. Ichigo grabbed his wrist and threw it back down by his side.

"Leave, me, alone!" she yelled and began to run as fast as she could without turning back. Her sweat, from running, dripped down her face. It was no use. Kish flew right in front of her. Ichigo just stopped and turned back around, and continued running. She ran all the way back to the, now empty, park. She stopped and waiting for Kish. He finally landed down in front of her.

"Why do you persistently run, my little kitten?" he walked in her direction.

"That's it Kish!"…

* * *

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!" 

Ichigo landed onto the ground and looked at Kish with her lust filled eyes. She stood her ground as Kish stopped in front of her.

"… Tisk, tisk, tisk, Ichigo…" He shook his finger in the air. It just made Ichigo angrier. She summoned her Strawberry Bell and jumped into the air. The rod connected with her Strawberry Bell, as she prepared her attack…

"RIBBON… STAWBERRY… SURP-!"

"Sit." Kish stated.

"Si-! Ah!" Ichigo plopped face-first to the ground. She sat up straight and looked at Kish, with dirt all on her face.

"Itai…" She rubbed her cheek, "that hurt!" she yelled at him.

* * *

"Ichigo just transformed and just tried to use her attack without succession!" Ryo yelled from the computer lab. The rest of the mew mews dropped their current position and ran to see what Ryo was talking about. 

"What's wrong?" Mint peeped over his shoulder. Keiichirou casually walked in, listening to them.

"Something's happening to Ichigo!" Ryo turned and looked at all the mew mews.

"Where's her location?" Zakuro asked.

"It's not too far from her. The signal's coming from somewhere around the entrance of the park!" he stared over at Keiichirou, "Mew Mews! Let's go!" all the mews shook their heads in agreement and ran out of the café.

"MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!"

* * *

"Walk." Kish said. Ichigo, not wanting to, stood up and walked over to Kish. She looked up at him with confused eyes. 

"How do you keep doing that?!" Ichigo asked angrily. Kish smiled at her question.

"It's that wonderful Mew Aqua you have around your neck," he pointed to her necklace. Ichigo quickly looked down around the necklace, and held the Mew Aqua, staring at it.

"How…?"

"Now, that's something you have to figure out on your own. Now come with me." He held out his hand, kindly.

"Why are you even asking me that after what you've done to me?" Ichigo looked into his eyes.

"Do it, or else, Ichigo. You have no choice. I control you now…" Ichigo's cat ears gloomed down along with her tail. She untransformed and reached for his hand.

"Ichigo!" she heard Ryo call. She had never been so happy to hear his voice. She quickly pulled her hand back and ran towards them. The Mew Mews prepared for their attack.

"I'll see you later, Ichigo… I won't forget…" Kish teleported away…

Ichigo slid down to the ground and sat on her knees. The other Mew Mews untransformed and went to talk to her.

"What happened?" Ryo asked before the other girls were able to say anything.

"Kish…" she paused.

"Kish what?" Mint interrupted. Ryo stared at Ichigo awaiting her answer.

"Kish… Can, control me." She looked up at everyone. There was an awkward silence.

"That's impossible, Onii-chan…" Pudding said.

"It's very possible…" Ichigo stood up, holding on to her sanity, "it's possible because of this…" Ichigo held up the Mew Aqua. Ryo glared at it.

"The Mew Aqua is very powerful… I never thought it'd be this powerful, though…" Ryo turned and walked away, heading back to the café to do some research. Keiichirou walked over to Ichigo and looked at her with kind eyes.

"Don't worry… We'll get you out of this…" he assured her. Ichigo smiled a bit. Everyone let out as sigh and started on their way back to their homes. Ichigo followed closely behind.

The sun was going down and it got dark. Ichigo's house was soon within her sight. She smiled a little bit and walked a little faster, anticipating getting some sleep. Ichigo continued and made it to her doorway. She opened her door and walked inside. She saw her mom in the kitchen washing dishes. She smiled at Ichigo as she walked upstairs to her room. Ichigo got up to her room and shut the door. She walked over and sat on her bed. Then, her phone started to beep. She stood up and walked over to her bag, and pulled out her phone. It said: '_1NEW MESSAGE_'. She pressed okay. It flipped over to her text message…

It read:

**_"Hello Ichigo! It seems like forever since I've seen you. Please meet me by the train station at eleven tomorrow. See ya' there!_**

_**-Love,**_

_**Masaya**_

Ichigo smiled at the thought of the message. She jumped up and down excitedly, holding the phone to her bosom.

"I get to see Masaya! I get to see Masaya!" she said happily. She put her phone back in her bag and jumped back onto her bed. She sprawled out and closed her eyes, awaiting the new day….

* * *

**End of chapter three! I thank everyone for his or her reviews! Every review is encouraging and uplifting! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Your Joking Right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM.**

_**FOUR **_

Ichigo woke up with a smile. She stood up out of bed and stretched. She put on some jeans and a red tank top. She just brushed her hair and left it down. She walked down stairs and sat down at the table, waiting for breakfast. She had perfect timing. Her mom just brought out the eggs and bacon and sat them on the table. Ichigo filled up her plate and started eating. Her mom sat down as well and began to eat. Ichigo was finished by the time her dad got downstairs. Ichigo walked out the front door.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" she continued walking down the sidewalk, on her way to the train station to meet Masaya.

Ichigo looked down at her watch while she was walking. It was thirty after ten. She had another half-hour to waste before Masaya was supposed to meet her there. She stopped at a small stand and bought her some ice cream. She smiled at the man as he handed her, her ice cream.

"Arigatou!" she smiled as she gave him his money and walked away. She was enjoying her strawberry ice cream as she approached the train station. Ichigo smiled. She began to walk a little faster.

"Almost there!"

"Hello, Ichigo…" She stopped dead in her tracks as Kish stood in front of her. She dropped her ice cream out of her hand.

"Please, Kish… Not today… I'm on my way to-…"

"On your way to meet that useless human boy? It's pointless, Ichigo… Now about yesterday… We have no interruptions now… So, come with me…" he held out his hand.

"No…! MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! META-!"

"Sit." Kish smirked. Before Ichigo could finish her sentence she plopped to the ground.

"Your friends will not come to your rescue today…"

"I'll never come with you!" she shouted, trying to stand back up.

"Roll over." Ichigo fell back down and rolled to her backside with her arms and feet in the air.

"This so isn't fair, nya!"

"Ahahaha…." Kish laughed, "Come Ichigo… We have plans…" Ichigo had no choice but to go with him. Ichigo dusted off her jeans and walked over to him. Kish smiled contently and grabbed onto her.

"Let's go… My kitten…" Then, they teleported into the other dimension.

* * *

"Taruto!? Did you touch the Mew Aqua?!" Pai yelled. Taruto walked into the room yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"What're you talking about, Pai?" he asked walking over to him.

"What did you do with the Mew Aqua?" Pai persisted.

"I didn't do anything… I haven't even been in this room since like… Pft, the other day…" he tried reasoning.

"That could only mean…" Pai balled his hand into a fist, "… Kish! Baka…"

"Kish?" Taruto scratched his head.

"I don't know what he's planning on doing with it, but if I find him…" he bit his tongue, "Come on, Taruto…"

"Uh, okay…" Taruto followed Pai and teleported.

* * *

"Here we are, Ichigo…" Kish teleported into the other dimension with Ichigo. He let go of her. Ichigo stepped away and looked around.

"Where the heck are we?"

"We're in my world…"

"Take me back!" Ichigo demanded.

"Why would I do that? I have you right where I want you… Kitty…" Ichigo glared at him.

"Baka!" Ichigo jumped at Kish and knocked him over onto the ground, with her on top of him. She glared at him in the eyes.

"Geez, Ichigo… Save all this for later…" he smirked. She quickly took herself off of him after he said that. Kish stood up.

"What are you planning to do?" Ichigo asked him.

"To put it simply… You're my slave…"

"Your what…?"

"Slave, kitty-cat, baby doll, girlfriend… Whatever humans call it…"

"Pft!" Ichigo crossed her arms and looked away, "Like I'd ever do that…"

"If I were you, I'd watch what you say…" Kish walked in front of her, "If I wanted I could put you against your friends, even…" he began circling around her. Ichigo uncrossed her arms while listening to what he had to say.

"Of course… I wouldn't have to do all that if you just do what I say," he smiled, "also you can't tell or let Pai and Taruto see you… Because, if you do, they'll use you to their fullest advantage, because all they're worried about doing is serving Deep Blue-sama… They'll do whatever it takes to make him happy… Got that? Kitten?" Ichigo just put her head down and nodded. Kish simply smiled at her willingness.

"Now to start off with, kiss me…" he smirked.

"Come again…"

* * *

"Ichigo…" Masaya looked down at his watch, while waiting at the train station. He let out a huge sigh and shook his head, "I know you like being late but… It's been two hours… Ichigo… Where are you? There's been no attacks by the aliens… -Sigh-…" Masaya looked over at the horizon, and just smiled a bit.

"Don't worry… I won't hold this against you…" Masaya just walked off and began on his way home…

* * *

"Come again…" Ichigo looked at Kish weird.

"Kiss me, I said…" Kish walked up to Ichigo and smiled.

"No." Ichigo said. Kish put his hand on his left hip.

"Ichigo, walk." Ichigo's legs began to move and she walked up to Kish with her feet planted firmly on the ground. When she looked up, her face was just centimeters away from Kish's. He smiled delightfully. Ichigo just closed her eyes and pushed out her lips. She could feel Kish wrap his arms around her waist. She felt his breath on her neck.

"Kish!" the moment was interrupted by Taruto's voice.

"Darn it…" Kish let out. He quickly put his hand on Ichigo's mouth and hid behind a tall column. They could hear Taruto stepping around.

"Kish!" Taruto finally stopped walking around and just stood there, "Pai! He's not here!" he yelled, his voice echoing into the next room.

"He's not in the main room either…" Pai entered into the room, "When I find him…" Pai clenched both his fists, "he better have a good reason for taking the Mew Aqua!"

"Hmmhmm…" Taruto agreed.

"Let's go…" Pai and Taruto exited the room. Kish let go of Ichigo's mouth and let her breath. Ichigo stood there breathing heavily.

"Someone's in trouble." Ichigo smiled.

"Shut up." Kish turned his head. He grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled her.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked with Kish pulling on her arm.

"We're leaving…"

"Where?"

"Back to your useless planet…." Kish muttered.

"Why? I thought you wanted me to yourself." Ichigo smirked. Kish stopped in his tracks and pulled Ichigo's body close to him.

"Ichigo… Of course I do… That's why we're fixing to go somewhere…" he smiled devilishly.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo pulled away from him.

"You're going to show your affection for me… In front of your friends…"

"What?!" Ichigo flipped out.

"We're going to the Mew Mews' hide out." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"No. Never!" She stepped back away from him.

"Where else are you going to go, kitten?" Ichigo looked behind her and just saw nothingness… She sighed.

"Let's go… Ichigo…" Kish grabbed hold of her and teleported.

* * *

"Hey. Has anyone seen Ichigo? She's late…" Keiichirou walked into the ballroom with the other mews. Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Maybe she's with Aoyama-san…" Lettuce blushed.

"Maybe…" Mint smirked.

"Have you heard from her at all?" Zakuro asked.

"No, we haven't…" Ryo interrupted, "Something might be wrong…" Ryo folded his arms.

"Onii-chan?" Pudding looked worried.

"Go…." Kish pushed Ichigo towards the mew mew café door. She stopped in front of it.

"Kish…" she turned and looked back at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"What's wrong, honey?" he caressed her hair making her feel a little uncomfortable, but she wouldn't let him see it.

"It's just…" Ichigo tried to think fast, "It's just… I don't want them to find out about our love yet…" Ichigo hugged him, thinking 'what the H-E-double hockey sticks, did I just say?'

"Aw, Ichigo… You've finally come to your senses… Well if you truly love me… Kiss me… Now." Ichigo jumped off of him fast.

"Huh?"

"Kiss me… Ichigo…" He smiled in her face. Their lips brushed against each other while Kish was ready anytime she was willing to go for it. She quickly ducked and walked over to the door.

"Okay, how's about we do this thingy? Huh?" she smiled nervously. Kish shrugged with a small smirk on his face. Ichigo put her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it….

* * *

**End of chapter four! I hope everyone's enjoying it. If you have any suggestions, just let me know! Chow! **


	5. Bad Kitty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew just my story and ideas...**

**Note: To one of my anynonomous reviewers 'Monkey', thanks for the info. It's just when I watched TMM with subtitles they used both 'Onii-chan' & 'Onee-chan' for sister. One was just formal and the other in-formal... They used 'Onii/Onee-SAN' for brother... And anyways, thanks for everyone's reviews!!!**

_**FIVE **_

Ichigo gulped, and clicked her tongue, as she was about to turn the doorknob. She looked back at Kish for a second to see if he was still watching; which he was. She turned it opening the door. The worried Mew Mews grew happy seeing Ichigo standing at the door. She put on a nervous smile.

"Ichigo?"

"Onii-chan!"

"Ichigo-san!"

"… Ichigo."

"Hmm, Ichigo." All the mews ran up to Ichigo standing in the doorway. Then, they stopped when they saw Kish turn around the corner.

"Konnichiwa… Mew Mews…" He smiled.

"What's he doing here?" Zakuro questioned. Ichigo looked down and gathered up her courage. She lifted her head back up and looked at everyone.

"He's with me. He's…" she crossed her toes and bit her tongue, "He's my… Kish-chan…" everyone gasped. Ryo walked over to him and Ichigo, standing in the doorway. He pushed his eyebrows together, staring at them.

"Mew Mews! Let's go!" he yelled. They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"But it's Onii-chan!" Pudding commented.

"I said, 'Let's go'!" Ryo repeated. Zakuro didn't hesitate. She knew what was going on and she knew he did too.

"MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!" After Zakuro transformed, the rest of the mew mews just followed her lead.

"MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSIS!" Pudding hesitated a little but she did the same.

"MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!" Everyone landed firmly on the ground, readying themselves for an attack.

"No!" Ichigo yelled, "Don't I'm not-!"

"Sit."

"Ah!" Ichigo fell to the ground. She looked back up at everyone then, she just started to run. She ran as fast as she could through the park. Everyone just watched her.

"Ichigo!" Kish yelled, and went after her. Ichigo's eyes began to water because of the air flying in her face and through her hair. Kish was flying threw the air trying to catch up with her.

Meanwhile the mew mews were still back around the front of the entrance at the café. Ryo walked further and closer to the park, trying to see what direction they went.

"Hmm… -Crunch-. Huh?" Ryo looked down and realized her had stepped on something. He moved his foot and picked it up. It was a small brown booklet. He opened it and turned through the first couple pages. Nothing. It was empty, with nothing written in it. It was none of his concern to look through it anymore. He just gently placed it in his pocket.

"What should we do Shirogane-san?" Lettuce asked.

"Nothing." He turned and faced them, then walked back into the café.

"Nothing?!" Pudding yelled, "Onii-chan's in trouble! We need to help!" Ryo turned for a split second just to glare at Pudding.

"There's nothing we can do to help her. We don't even know how to get the collar off. We need to find out exactly how he's controlling her. That should be our main focus." He continued to walk inside the building. The others just untransformed and followed him.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Kish yelled again. He sounded furious. Ichigo stopped running to catch her breath. She was really tired. She turned and looked up at Kish. 

"What… do… you want?"

"You disobeyed me, Kitten…"

"I didn't do anything wrong…"

"It's not what you did. It's what you didn't do. You didn't tell them that you were with me now." Ichigo just stared blankly at him.

"You owe me an apology." He smirked. Ichigo shrieked, "Hug me." He smiled. Ichigo just stood there.

"I said… Hug me…" he stood there awaiting her, "why aren't you hugging me?!" he got frustrated. Ichigo smiled. She began to stand up straight.

"Fine, then. Sit." She just stood there. Nothing happened, "Grrr!" Kish started mumbling and cursing, "What's going on?!"

"Bye, bye!" Ichigo winked and took off behind him, heading back to the café. 'I hope the others still don't think I'm with the aliens.' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo ran all the way back to the café, while Kish just teleported away. Ichigo got up to the café and swung open the doors. Everyone stared at her as she walked in.

"Ichigo…" Zakuro spoke up.

"Onii-chan!" Pudding shouted happily and hugged her, "how did you get away?" Ichigo stared blankly at everyone.

"I'm not sure… For some strange reasons, his commands wouldn't work…" she smiled a bit. Ryo entered the room and saw Ichigo. He couldn't help but smile a little at knowing she was fine.

"Ichigo. You're okay." Keiichirou smiled.

"Great…." Mint said sarcastically, drinking her herbal tea. Ryo walked over to them with his hands in his pockets.

"So, where's the alien?" he asked discreetly.

"I don't know where Kish is… I just ran and he just stayed behind me…"

* * *

"Where is it?" Kish had teleported back to earth and was looking everywhere through the park, "where the heck did I drop it?" he looked behind bushes, under rocks, in birds' nests, in wormholes… everywhere! He couldn't find anything. He punched himself mentally. 'How could I lose it?' he thought.

* * *

Ichigo was in the café mopping and the others were getting ready to leave. Of course everyone except for Ryo and Keiichirou, they kind of, lived there. 

"Ichigo." Ryo called.

"Hai?" she stopped mopping to listen to his request. Ryo walked in the room and sat on the table. Everyone was just beginning to leave.

"Come over here."

"Ok-AY!" Ichigo, involuntarily, walked over to Ryo. 'Whoa, that was weird…' she thought to herself, "What is it?" she asked.

"These past few days, has Kish said anything about the Mew Aqua?" Ichigo thought for a minute at his question.

"No. All he said was that he didn't want Pai and Taruto to find out about me…"

"Hmm… He doesn't want them to know… So, this is for his own selfish desire, it has nothing to do with them wanting to kill off the human race…"

"But, he also said, if they 'found out, that they would use it to their fullest advantage'."

"Okay." He just stood up and walked off.

"That's it?" Ichigo just stood there, "your not worried if I'm okay, or anything?"

"You look fine to me," he said just before going upstairs.

"The nerve…." A throbbing vein appeared on Ichigo's forehead.

Ichigo finally finished mopping for the night and changed back into her normal clothes. She walked out of the café and headed home….

* * *

**End of chapter five! I hope everyone is still enjoying. Just keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!**


	6. His Face

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just my story and ideas.**

_**Six **_

The next morning Ichigo woke up, ate breakfast, and ran quickly out the door. It was Monday, and she didn't want to be late for school, for once… She walked quickly on the sidewalk swinging her bag. She lifted up her sleeve and looked at her wristwatch.

"Okay, I have… ten minutes… That should be plenty of time." She smiled and walked slower. Ichigo began thinking about all that had happened the day before. Kish making her fake a relationship with him in front of her friends… Her simultaneously sitting… Being treated like a dog… Literally… And…-

"Oh iie! I forgot about-…" Ichigo ran to school.

"Morning Aoyama-san." Moe smiled as Masaya walked by her, into the school building. He just waved and smiled.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo was running frantically and stopped in front of Miwa and Moe, breathing hard.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Miwa asked.

"I need to find Aoyama-kun… Where is he?"

"He just walked inside." Moe pointed towards the building.

"Arigatou!" Ichigo ran inside and looked around, "Masaya!" she couldn't find him. She bowed her head and let out a huge sigh.

* * *

"How could I lose that?" Kish was yelling at himself, "I lost the most important thing! Err…" he kicked the wall viciously. He sat down and crossed his arms. He was in the other dimension by himself. "Oh well… I'll find it sometime…" he twirled his finger around in the air, as if it was going to keep him preoccupied. 

"Where's that baka Kish?" Taruto came in the room.

"Kish!" Pai yelled, trying to find him. He punched the small table that they had left the mew aqua at, "Kish!" Taruto was just standing there with his arms crossed.

"They are plenty more mew aquas… Why don't we just… find another?"

"Why try to find it, when we already have one?" he glared at Taruto. Kish was watching them behind a large column.

"What should I do?" Kish whispered to himself, "I could tell them what I did with the mew aqua… Or… I could have my Ichigo, find me another…" he smirked and teleported…

* * *

"DING, DING, DING!" The school bell rang and all the students emptied the classrooms, and entered the hallways. Ichigo held her bag tight, thinking. 

"Hey, Momomiya-san …" Ichigo looked up quickly recognizing the soft, calm, soothing voice.

"Aoyama-kun?"

"Hai." He smiled at her, and waited for her to catch up to him. As Ichigo caught up to him she suddenly remembered what she had done to him the other day. Her face went gloom.

"What's wrong, Momomiya-san?" the way he talked to her, made her feel even worse, considering how kindly he said it…

"Wrong? There's nothing wrong…" she tried to smile.

"… Momomiya-san…" he looked at her.

"Aoyama-kun… G-Gomen-nasai…"

"Nando? Gomen-nasai? For what?"

"For the other day… I-I didn't make it…"

"Oh… Don't worry. It's fine Ichigo. I know how important saving the world is." He smiled a laughed a little. Ichigo tried to laugh with him. 'But I wasn't saving the world…' Ichigo frowned at her thoughts.

"So what are you doing later, Momomiya-san?"

"I'm, working at the café. You can come by if you want." Her face brightened up a little. He smiled at her.

"Of course I will, Momomiya-san." He smiled brightly at her. She looked deeply into his eyes, and in her mind, his face began to mend. His eyes became golden and his hair a dark green…

"Hahaha… Konnichiwa… Ichigo…" Ichigo's eyes got big.

"IIE!" she yelled. Some people around them looked at her funny. Masaya's smile stopped.

"So, you don't want me to stop by?" he asked. Ichigo shook the thoughts out of her head.

"No, no! I do…" her cheeks turned a little pink.

"O-Okay…" he smiled again, and they continued walking….

* * *

Masaya had walked Ichigo to her house and Ichigo stopped, turned and smiled at him. 

"Thanks for walking me home."

"Dou itashimashite," He smiled back, "I'll see you at the café later. Right?"

"Right." She blushed a little. Masaya waved as he walked off into the distance. Ichigo watched him until he was completely out of her sight. She sighed and walked inside. She dropped her bag and walked back out.

* * *

Ryo was in the kitchen with Keiichirou, watching him make pastries. Ryo looked up at the clock on the wall. 

"Ichigo's late…" he said walking out of the kitchen and into the main room, where some people were being served. There was only a group of girls at one table, and two other people sitting alone. Ryo watched as the girls were working. Suddenly the door busted open.

"I'm here! I'm not late!" Ichigo ran in with her clothes on, ready to work.

"Good. Now get to work." Ryo said rudely. Ichigo just glared at him and grabbed a tray.

After, a couple hours went by, no one was left to serve. Everyone had gotten his or her fill of pastries for the day. The girls were sitting down, tired. Although, they still had two more hours left, until they could leave. Then, the front door open and someone walked in.

"Hello."

"Aoyama-san!" Lettuce yelled.

"Onii-san!" Pudding jumped up. Ichigo quickly looked, seeing it was Masaya. She quickly got up and smiled.

"Aoyama-kun." Masaya walked up to Ichigo and smiled.

"So, does anyone in this place get served?"

"Of course! What do you want?"

"Pick something. Get your favorite." He pointed at Ichigo making her blush.

"Ii yo, Aoyama-kun." She smiled and went into the kitchen. Ryo glared at Masaya. No one knew if he really liked Masaya or not…

"Here!" Ichigo came out of the kitchen with a delicious looking pastry that had off-white icing and strawberries on top. Masaya happily took it and bit into it.

"Oishii." He smiled.

"Ichigo!" Ryo called. Ichigo looked over at the 'glaring' Ryo, as Ichigo walked over to him, it made Masaya wonder what he wanted, almost as if, he were jealous. Who am I kidding, of course he was!

"Hai?" Ichigo looked at Ryo.

"Sit, I want to talk to you."

"O-KAY! Ah!" Ichigo fell flat on the floor, "uh… Itai…" she picked herself up and stood up straight. Everyone stared at her funny. Her cheeks glowed red from embarrassment. Masaya ran up to her.

"Daijyoubu?" Ichigo looked up at his kind eyes. In her thoughts, he grew a big smile across his face, and his cheeks became pale.

"Are you alright, Kitten?"

"No! Iie!" she stepped away from him.

"You're not alright?" Masaya looked worried. Ryo watched as she made a fool of herself.

"Uh… I-I mean… Daijyoubu desu…" she stared at her feet.

"Um, okay… I'm starting to get worried about you, Momomiya-san…" he laughed a little, making Ichigo do the same. She walked up to Ryo.

"So, what'd you want?"

"Nothing…" he walked away.

"Nani?" she yelled, "You baka!" Then, she started murmuring away….

* * *

"If it's not anywhere here… Then it's got to be on earth…" Kish scratched his head, "Maybe it's in the mew mews hideout… I'll find it!" he clenched his fists. He teleported away………

* * *

**End of chapter six! I hope everyone enjoyed!!!**


	7. This Can't Be Right

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, just my story and ideas...**

_**Seven **_

Kish teleported down to earth and walked through the park, down to the mew mew's hideout. He walked up to the front door and saw a crack through the door. He peeped through and saw everyone conversing. He scowled as he saw Masaya there. He watched everyone closely…

"I swear, that Shirogane-san…" Ichigo crossed her arms. Masaya giggled a little. Ryo walked back into the other room where the mew mews were. He peeped into his pocket pulling out the booklet he had found earlier.

"Hmm…" he looked at it. Then, he gently placed it back in his pocket without Kish noticing. Ichigo sat down on a chair to rest, while Masaya sat down beside her.

"So, Momomiya-san, how's your day been so far?" Masaya smiled. Ichigo blushed.

"Um… Ii desu yo!" she smiled back.

"Great." Ryo walked over and stood beside Mint, "Well, I should probably go now, Momomiya-san." Masaya smiled, standing up.

"You're leaving already?" she frowned.

"Hai. Dewa mata!" he said walking towards the door. Kish quickly moved against the wall, seeing Masaya was coming. Then, he quickly jumped back and stared through the peephole. He opened the door, and didn't notice a thing.

"She acts like she likes him a lot, yet she doesn't even _hug_ him…" Ryo spoke up. Suddenly, Ichigo turned around and wrapped her arms around Ryo in a hug. Ryo stood there stunned and wide-eyed staring at Ichigo. She did the same. Suddenly, he just pushed her away and yelled, "What are you doing?" Ichigo just dusted off her dress and said, "It's not like I _wanted_ to!"

"Then, why did you just hug me?"

"I don't know! I don't control my body!" Ichigo made a funny face realizing what she just said.

"Really? Well, don't let it happen again." He crossed his arms and walked into the kitchen.

"Ichigo…" Mint smirked.

"Don't you even think of looking at me like that! I didn't want to hug him!"

"Really, Ichigo-san?" she kept smirking; "because actions speak louder than words…" she then took a small sip of her tea.

"Shut up!" she yelled and crossed her arms, not knowing what to say.

"That's strange…" Zakuro spoke up.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked over at her.

"You said Kish would command you, right?"

"Um… I guess…" Ichigo uncrossed her arms.

"Well, what would he do to do that? What would he say?"

"Like 'sit' and 'stand' I guess…"

"Certain words?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Zakuro scratched her chin at Ichigo's answer.

"And just now, when Ryo said something about a 'hug', you hugged him?"

"He said something about a hug?" Ichigo looked at her dumbfounded.

"Hai, Ichigo-san." Lettuce added, nodding her head.

"That's strange…" Ichigo said. Then, Kish's eyes grew wide.

"That stupid human has it!" he whispered. While the mew mews were talking, the doors busted open and Kish came flying in.

"Kish?!" Ichigo shouted. He smiled and winked at Ichigo.

"I can't let you go that easy now can I?" he smirked, "Where is that blonde-haired human?" Kish looked around the room. Soon, Keiichirou and Ryo came in wondering what the fuss was about.

"Alien!" Ryo shouted. Then, Masha started going crazy, "Alien! Alien!"

"Little late for that, Masha, don't you think?" Ichigo complained.

"There you are!" Kish shouted, "Hand it over!" he pointed at Ryo.

"Hand what over?" he shrugged.

"Baka! Give it to me! Or I'll do it by force!" Kish summoned his swords and went flying at Ryo.

* * *

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!" Ichigo jumped into action and grabbed Ryo out of the way of Kish's attacks. 

"Bad kitty!" Kish yelled, "I'll punish you, when I'm done!" He continued to slash at Ryo, and Ichigo summoned her Strawberry Bell and blocked his attacks.

"Some help guys?" Ichigo looked at the others.

"MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHOSIS!"

All the mew mews landed on the ground and went over to help Ichigo. Through all of Kish's swings at Ryo, he kept moving every which way behind Ichigo.

"Take this!" Kish swung really hard, almost grazing the side of Ryo's face, but he was able to avoid it. At that moment, the brown booklet fell out of Ryo's pocket. Kish saw it out of the glimpse of his eye. He smiled. The others ran in front of Ryo and Ichigo.

"Leave!" Zakuro commanded.

"I will now." Kish smirked and put away his swords. He dived down at the booklet and grabbed it.

"Sore dewa!" Kish waved and teleported away…

* * *

Ichigo and the others untransformed and gathered around Ryo. Ryo stood up breathing heavily. He was fine though. 

"What did he want, Shirogane-san?" Lettuce asked sheepishly.

"The book…" he said and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Book?" Ichigo looked at him funny.

"That book that he grabbed at the last moment…"

**_FLASHBACK OF KISH GRABBING THE BOOK_**

Kish dives down and grabs the book…

**_END OF FLASHBACK OF KISH GRABBING THE BOOK_**

"That book, I think, has something to do with everything. Especially that necklace." He pointed to Ichigo's neck.

"Oh that book?" Ichigo finally remembered, "How did you even get it?"

"After you and your_ boyfriend_ were here last…"

"He's not my-!"

"And I stepped on it and grabbed it…" Ryo interrupted Ichigo's rage.

"That makes sense…" Zakuro spoke up.

"Huh?" everyone looked at Zakuro.

"Think about it," she continued, "When did Kish's commands stop working? When did you hug Ryo?"

"Oh…" Ichigo finally got it, "So since we've got the book… He can't control me anymore!" she smiled.

"Hold it there Kitty…" Ryo interrupted, "He just took the book, remember? You're the one who let him…" A throbbing vein appeared on Ichigo's forehead.

"Don't you start with me-!" Ichigo held up her finger.

"Let it go." Zakuro said and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

"Home. Shift's over." She said and grabbed her jacket. Everyone followed and proceeded to leave.

"Matte!" Ichigo shouted, "I'm not safe! What if Kish grabs me?"

"Let him…" Ryo smirked. Ichigo's face grew red with steam.

"Actually you should…" Ryo said again.

"Why is that?" Ichigo crossed her arms.

"Let him take you. Then, gain his trust, and get him to bring you back to earth… Then, transform and we'll track you, and get back the book and gain a mew aqua…"

"Wow…" you really thought this through…" Ichigo said.

"No, not really…" He said.

"Um… Ii yo…" Ichigo said nervously and grabbed her jacket. Ichigo headed out of the door, and closed it slowly, looking all around. It was starting to get pretty dark. Ichigo gulped. She let out a sigh, and reassured herself with an, "Okay!"

Ichigo held tight to her jacket, squeezing it around her body. She was getting more paranoid by the second. She still hadn't made it to the street yet, and was still walking through the park area. As she looked around, she began to grow calmer, and finally she let out a sigh of relief…

"Hi, Honey!"

"Ah!" Ichigo tripped and fell. Kish popped out of a tree, hanging upside down from a branch. Ichigo shook her head and stood back up. He smiled at her.

"Time to go, Kitten." Ichigo then remembered to 'play it cool'…

"Right…- Oh! Um… Of course!" she smiled, "I've been waiting for you. You left me!" Ichigo hugged his waist and thought she was going crazy.

"My, my, Ichigo… I've got to say, I like this side of you… Haha…" he smirked, "I've got you something." He smiled. Ichigo grew curious and let go of his waist. 'He got me something?' she repeated in her head.

"Here!" Kish pulled out some roses from nowhere. Ichigo's eyes sparkled.

"Utsukushii!" she quickly grabbed them. Ichigo hugged him again. 'Wait… Did I just hug him out of my own free will?' she thought…

"Of course they're no where near as beautiful as you…" he smirked and crossed his arms. 'Does he get these lines from cereal boxes?' she thought.

"Now come, Ichigo." He held out his hand, and Ichigo held onto him. He teleported away into the other dimension…

* * *

**End of chapter 7! Please review!!! I know everyone keeps asking me what some of these japanese phrases mean. So, I'll help you!**

**-Sore dewa- Good bye! (Informal)**

**-Dewa mata- See you later!**

**-Ii yo- Okay**

**-Ii desu yo- Good**

**-Utsukushii- Beautiful**

**-Baka- Stupid/ Dumb/ Idiot**

**-Matte- Wait**

**I hope that helps!**


	8. Is it Love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM, just my story and ideas...**

_**EIGHT **_

Ichigo was in the other dimension with Kish. He had sat her down in the middle of the floor. She sat there and looked up at Kish. 'Okay so I just have to make it _seem_ as if I care for him… That shouldn't be too hard,' she thought, 'Or will it?' she made a weird face at the thought.

"Well." She smiled at Kish, "What now?" He smiled back at her.

"What ever you want Ichigo." He smirked and got close to her face. It sent a shiver up her spine. She tried her hardest not to let it show, though. He just stood there for a moment staring her in the eyes. It made Ichigo blush. 'Huh? W-why am I blushing? I'm not supposed to blush! It's suppose to scare me!' she scooted back a little, hoping Kish wouldn't notice.

"Um… Why don't… You, show me around!" Ichigo suggested, standing up.

"Okay, if that's what you want, honey." He smirked. He grabbed her hand and jerked her close to him. He walked her over to the left side of the dimension.

"This is where I think," he pointed, "That's where I hang out and that's where I, yahdda, yahdda, yahdda… So, how about a kiss?" he touched his nose to hers'. Ichigo shivered and blushed at the same time. She quickly ducked away, and got away from his hold.

"Why don't you… Uh, take me somewhere?" Ichigo smiled nervously. Kish put his hands on his hips and let out a big sigh.

"Fine, Ichigo… If that's what you want." He smiled, "So where would you like to go?"

"Um, how about the park or something?" Ichigo thought of something right off the top of her head.

"Alright I guess. Come now, Ichigo." He held onto Ichigo and teleported. Just then, Pai and Taruto had walked into the room. Pai looked furious.

"We haven't seen him at all, Pai. What if something happened to him?" Taruto said, and stared up at Pai. Pai glared down at him.

"He's perfectly fine. He's just being an imbecile and hiding out. We must inform Deep Blue-sama of this." He said and walked off into the other room, Taruto followed behind…

* * *

"So you say, Kish, has taken the Mew Aqua?" Deep Blue said in an intimidating voice. 

"Hai." Pai said, while kneeling on the ground.

"Well, find Kish…" Deep Blue began, "And do whatever it takes to get it back… Kill him if it's necessary…"

"But." Taruto interrupted.

"Taruto!" Pai yelled, "Do not go against what Deep Blue-sama says… Even if it's against your supposed friend… If he was your friend he'd be working with you, and wouldn't have took the Mew Aqua for himself in the first place." He finished.

"Good. Now get it done." Deep Blue said, and disappeared…

* * *

"Utsukushii!" Ichigo smiled as she sat beside Kish under the sky, staring at the stars. They were at the park, sitting before the lake. Kish smiled. 

"Look, the moon is even reflecting off the water." Ichigo pointed at the lake.

"Yes, Ichigo." Kish closed his eyes and smirked, "As long as you enjoy it." Ichigo smiled a little bit. 'What! Now I'm smiling?' Ichigo thought, 'What's wrong with me?'

"Huh? What's that?" Ichigo felt something crawling on her leg. She slowly looked down and she saw a black thing with legs…

"EEK! A spider!" she screamed and jumped in Kish's lap, "Get it off! Get it off!" she squealed.

"Ichigo…" Ichigo stared down at Kish and realized she was sitting on him. Her face turned really red, "Gomen-nasai!" she said sheepishly and bowed her head down, squinting her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked back up. She realized she was staring directly into his eyes.

"Ichigo." He whispered. He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned his face in towards hers'. Ichigo didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to back away or what!

"Kish." She said softly. He paid no attention as he was getting closer and closer to her lips, "Kish!" she whispered a little louder, "Kish!!!" she finally yelled and hugged onto him. It stunned him for a second, considering she interrupted the moment.

"What was that?" he yelled. She looked down.

"Oops, I thought I saw another spider." She smiled. 'That was a close one…' she thought, 'his face was just centimeters away.' She blushed at the thought.

"I can't believe this…" Ichigo heard a voice in the park. She quickly grew quiet listening, "… I've called her like five times, and she hasn't answered her phone…" she heard a big sigh. 'That voice sounds familiar…' she thought.

"What is it, Kitten?" Kish asked.

"Shh." She glared at him and continued listening. Kish got a blank look on his face.

"Don't 'Shh' me. I shoosh you! I'm growing impatient Ichigo."

"No, please just be quiet… Please?" Ichigo smiled sweetly at him. He smirked.

"You do what I want Ichigo."

"Ichigo…" the voice said again. Ichigo's ears perked up. 'Oh no…' she thought…

"I know that voice!" she yelled out loud, unknowingly.

"Huh?" the voice said, "Whose there?" she heard the person get up and walking close by.

"Kish… Um," Ichigo put on a sweet face, "My wonderful little alien… Um, could you maybe take me, back to your dimension?" she smiled.

"Naze?" he looked at her suspiciously.

"Um, because, I, uh… It's getting chilly and I'm cold…" Ichigo quickly leaned her head on his shoulder. 'I hope he can't tell I'm faking this…' She thought.

"As you wish, Ichigo." He grabbed onto her and teleported.

"Ichigo?" Masaya moved the branch of a tree and looked over near the lake. No one was there, "I could've sworn I… Oh well… I'm just so worried about her. I haven't been able to get a hold of her, and somehow I usually do… But, not now…"

* * *

"Okay, Ichigo…" Kish sat her down and smiled. She fell down on her back and sprawled out, letting out a big yawn, "What's wrong, Ichigo?" he tilted his head at her. 

"Tsukareta…" she closed her eyes. Kish shrugged and left her alone in her little corner. He walked over near his 'thinking space' and sat down cross-legged. Ichigo didn't bother looking over at him or anything, she just continued to nod off and sleep…

۩

۩

۩

۩

۩

_**ICHIGO'S DREAM**_

Ichigo woke up in the middle of a meadow. It was spring outside and the weather was brisk. She awoke in a field of flowers. They were a light pink, with a glow of aura around them. Ichigo sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"W-where am I?" she said, and sat up looking all around her. She reached her hand out above her to feel the air. As she did a small petal landed on her finger. She smiled at its beauty as she stood up to her feet. She felt a sense of comfort around her. It made her feel warm. She walked around the field and came in contact with a eloquent, flowing waterfall. The fall of the water sounded like the beauty of the song of one million lovebirds in spring. As she came up closer towards the waterfall, she saw a shadowy figure next to it. Ichigo grew curious and continued walking. As she brought herself closer, and closer to the individual, she saw pointy ears, and pale skin. The figure walked up to Ichigo and hugged her tightly. 'W-why is he hugging me?' she thought. He slowly released and looked into her eyes.

"Ichigo, I've missed you… I-I couldn't live without you…" And without a moment's notice the individual placed his lips on Ichigo and kissed her passionately. She just stood there with her eyes wide open, not knowing whether to embrace him or not. As the figure released, she was able to see him clearly… For some reason she couldn't explain, tears began to stream down her face, and sadness overwhelmed her.

"Kish…" she let out softly.

"Ichigo…" he smiled and embraced her, again, with a comforting hug. Ichigo stood there motionless. Everything was interrupted with a loud disturbing voice.

"KISH!"

۩

۩

۩

Ichigo quickly jumped up and saw Kish standing in front of her. He had his swords out, prepared to attack. Then, she looked in front of him to see Pai and Taruto, with their weapons also.

"Kish-." Ichigo let out. Kish just glared down at her, and quickly turned back around.

"You cannot take this away from me!" Kish yelled. Pai smirked to his own satisfaction.

"That's what you think… Windy Thunder Fan!" Pai yelled. Kish quickly grabbed Ichigo and jumped out of the way of the storming winds. Ichigo was still in shock of everything. As Kish sat her down he smiled and said, "I won't let them take you away from me…" Just then, Ichigo felt a wonderful sensation run through her body… She, she actually felt… _safe_…

* * *

**Thank you for everyone's reviews! They are ALL so encouraging! Just keep-em coming! And I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!!! Please review!!!**

**-Hai- Yes**

**-Tsukareta- I'm Tired**

**-Utsukushii- Beautiful**


	9. Donoyouni?

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM, just my story and ideas...**

_**NINE **_

'What? What's going on? Why are Pai and Taruto attacking poor Kish? Poor Kish? What the heck am I thinking? Okay, now I know I'm going insane…' Ichigo shook her head and watched as Pai and Taruto kept yelling at Kish.

"No, never!" Kish shouted, "Come on, Ichigo!" Kish grabbed Ichigo and quickly teleported. They landed in the middle of an alleyway somewhere in Tokyo. Ichigo looked up at Kish, breathing heavily.

"Kish?" she said worriedly. He looked down at her with the sweetest smile, _Kish _smile.

"You saved me, nya!" Ichigo smiled and hugged him tightly. He seemed shocked at the moment, but then just hugged her back. Ichigo released and looked him in the eyes.

_**FLASHBACK**_

'W-why is he hugging me?' she thought. He slowly released and looked into her eyes.

"Ichigo, I've missed you… I-I couldn't live without you…" And without a moment's notice the individual placed his lips on Ichigo and kissed her passionately. She just stood there with her eyes wide open, not knowing whether to embrace him or not. As the figure released, she was able to see him clearly… For some reason she couldn't explain, tears began to stream down her face, and sadness overwhelmed her.

"Kish…" she let out softly.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Nya!" She let out and fell over backwards.

"Ichigo!" Kish quickly helped her back up, "You're acting strange. Is something wrong with my little kitten?" he smirked a little. That's when Ichigo began to hate the fact she just hugged him. She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"What does it matter you jerk?"

"Wait a second here!" Kish began and held his fist in the air. 'Crap, I _have_ to pretend I like him… Dang it.' Ichigo uncrossed her arms and awkwardly smiled at him. Kish began to have a weird look on his face as Ichigo smiled at him.

"Did you eat some cat nip or something?"

"Uh! Iie! - I-I mean, no. Why would you say that, Kish?" she said in a sweet voice.

"That doesn't matter… Now. Now, that we're alone, how about a kiss?" Ichigo stared at him with big eyes as he leaned in towards her.

"I know he's here somewhere!" They heard voices above them. It was Pai and Taruto. They were looking around, most likely searching for them.

"Darn them!" Kish tightened his fist and clenched his teeth. Ichigo stayed quiet as they watched them fly over.

"Whew…" Ichigo let out a sigh. Then, she looked up at the sky and she frowned a little.

"It's going to rain," she said staring at Kish, "Also, it's dark and I'm tired…" after her sentence she began to shiver a little from the over passing breeze. As she closed her eyes and hugged her arms, she felt warmth. She opened her eyes and realized Kish had his arms around her.

"Ichigo… Let's get you somewhere safe." He said in the softest, sweetest whisper you can imagine. Ichigo blushed just feeling him close to her. 'He's so protective, and… he's actually, sweet.' She smiled at her thoughts as he teleported her somewhere.

They ended up next to a clutter of trees. As he sat Ichigo down, she looked around and realized everything looked familiar. It was the park. She looked over and realized it was in front of the café. Ichigo looked over, back at Kish.

"Kish…" she frowned to see a sweet smile on his face, "What are you doing?"

"You can stay here." He stated, standing firm to his ground. At that moment rain started to pour down on them. Ichigo squealed a little as the first drops fell on her. She jumped as she heard loud thunder. She ran over to Kish and leaned her head on his chest and hugged him to stay warm. After a few moments of standing there she knew he wasn't doing anything. He hadn't moved at all.

"Kish?" She looked up at him.

"I have to go, Ichigo."

"Kish." He said nothing and just hugged her tight. Ichigo stood there wide-eyed, taking in the fact he was hugging her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

For some reason she couldn't explain, tears began to stream down her face, and sadness overwhelmed her.

"Kish…" she let out softly.

"Ichigo…" he smiled and embraced her, again, with a comforting hug. Ichigo stood there motionless.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Kish released Ichigo from his hold and stood there out in front of her. Ichigo stared at him as he stood there in the middle of the rain.

"I'll be back for you Ichigo. I promise…"

"Kish-!"

"… Aishiteru itstudemo…" he let out just before he teleported. Ichigo just stood there for a moment in the rain, taking in everything that just happened.

"He… left me…" she whispered, "-Matte! Why did I just say that?" Ichigo held her hand over her mouth, "I don't love him! - O-or do I?" Ichigo just shook her head and walked inside.

"Mew Mews! Let's go!" before Ichigo could speak everyone came flying at her.

"Yamete kudasai!" She yelled. She stood there in shock as everyone, basically, stopped their attacks in mid-air. They all dropped to the ground staring at Ichigo.

"Where is he?" Ryo made his way through everyone and looked at Ichigo.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How can you not know? He's the one that needs the collar! How'd you get away?" he asked pointing his finger in her face.

"Get your finger out of my face, jerk!"

"No! And you should talk to me with respect!" he glared at her in the eyes.

"Iie! You bonehead-!" they continued arguing in the background as anime sweat drops ran down the back of everyone else's heads.

"I hope everything's okay…" Lettuce said with a slight smirk on her face. Zakuro just untransformed and walked away as everyone else just stood there and watched them argue.

"Well you're-!"

"Ichigo!" Mint yelled. Both Ryo and Ichigo turned their heads glaring at her. Another sweat drop ran down the back of Mint's head, and she waved her hands in front of her.

"Nothing, nothing!" she said with a nervous smile on her face.

"Ichigo." Keiichirou called out. They looked over at him with calmer faces, "Shouldn't your mother be worried about you? You've been out all day."

"Oh no!" Ichigo shouted, "Where's the phone?" she said running into the kitchen. Ryo just walked over and stood beside Keiichirou with his hands in his pockets all 'cool-like', like he hadn't just argued with anyone. They watched as Ichigo quickly picked up the phone and pushed the numbers.

"_Moshi, moshi?"_

"_Hey, um, Mom?" Ichigo said nervously._

"_Oh thank goodness! Honey, where are you?"_

"_Nando!" Ichigo heard her father in the background, "Is that the little rat?! Why, if she doesn't get home-!" he father continued ranting and raving viciously in the background._

"_Well, where are you, Ichigo?"_

"_I'm at the café. I've just been doing some, extra work, and I'll probably stay with Mint tonight."_

"_Okay. Just remember to call next time. You scared me."_

"_Okay mom."_

"_Nando? Don't hang up! Give me that phone!" her father yelled._

"_Bye honey!" her mom said quickly._

"_Sore dewa." Ichigo smiled._

"_Ichigo-!" she hung up before he dad could say anything._

"How'd it go?" Keiichirou and Ryo walked through the kitchen door.Ichigo just smiled at them.

"Ii desu yo."

"Okay." Keiichirou smiled brightly.

"Hai hai…" Ryo said and just walked back out.

"So, are you going back home?" Keiichirou asked.

"Iie. I actually told them I was staying at Mint's… and she doesn't know about it yet…" Ichigo smirked a little.

"I don't think she will know about it… She just left a minute ago."

"Nani?"

"Yeah, so I don't think you can stay with her." Keiichirou laughed a little.

"Great. So, where am I going to stay?"

"Here. I'm sure I can make a pallet or something for you." He smiled.

"Arigatou." Ichigo smiled back.

* * *

The next morning, Ichigo woke up and stretched, smiling at the new day. She had slept in a small, yet comfortable pallet Keiichirou had laid out for her, in a small, empty room in the café. Ichigo stood up and walked outside through her door. Everyone was already there and in the main room. Ichigo stared blankly at them. 

"Why is everyone here so early?"

"It's not early." Ryo said rudely.

"It's like ten or something." Mint spoke up.

"Nani? I slept in that late?" Ichigo pulled on her hair, "Before I start I need to go home. I haven't even taken a shower!"

"That's what that smell was last night?" Ryo smirked a little. Ichigo just glared at him.

"Hai hai… I just need to go home, before my dad thinks of anything else to yell at me about. I just hope he's already at work." Ichigo left out of the café and headed back to her house.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Kish…" she frowned to see a sweet smile on his face, "What are you doing?"

"You can stay here." He stated, standing firm to his ground. At that moment rain started to pour down on them. Ichigo squealed a little as the first drops fell on her. She jumped as she heard loud thunder. She ran over to Kish and leaned her head on his chest and hugged him to stay warm. After a few moments of standing there she knew he wasn't doing anything. He hadn't moved at all.

"Kish?" She looked up at him.

"I have to go, Ichigo."

"Kish." He said nothing and just hugged her tight. Ichigo stood there wide-eyed, taking in the fact he was hugging her.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Wow…" Ichigo whispered to herself, "I-I mean, ew… Sigh…" Ichigo just continued on her way home. As she reached her house, she couldn't already hear her mother singing with the radio while she was doing the dishes. Ichigo walked through the front door and waved at her mom as she quickly moved upstairs. Her mom smiled, and waved back silently. Her dad was in the living room watching television, and they didn't want to get him started. Ichigo ran up the stairs and made it into her room. As she opened her door, she heard a voice…

"Ichigo…"

* * *

**End of chapter nine! Please review!!! Now I'll try to start translating the japanese I use so readers can better understand it...**

**-Ii desu yo- Good**

**-Aishiteru itstudemo- I will love you forever/ for eternity**

**-Ii yo- Okay**

**-Moshi, moshi?- Hello (If your on the phone.)**

**-Hai hai- Whatever**

**-Yamete kudasai- Stop!**

**I'm sorry to say though that I'll be updating a little later next time, like late on Sunday... Gomen-nasai, for the delay... Love ya'!**


	10. Are Things as They Seem?

_**TEN **_

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the shadowy figure on the other side of her room. She quickly tried to turn back and open the door but something grabbed her waist before she was able to. She could feel herself shaking.

"Ichigo…" the voice said.

"What are you doing in my room?" she said realizing who it was. She could feel them smile.

"I told you I'd come back for you." Ichigo turned around and came face to face with Kish.

"What do you want?" she said as he pinned her against the wall. He sniffed her hair and smirked.

"You, Kitten."

"Get off!" Ichigo pushed him away and put her hands on the doorknob. Kish grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground. He stared at her evilly.

"K-Kish…" a tear drop down her cheek. Kish could feel her shaking. His grin dropped. He had been overcome by guilt.

"Ichigo… I didn't mean to-."

"Sniff. Kish, why did you leave me and then come back?" she glared up at him with sad eyes.

"Ichigo…" he said holding out his hand. Ichigo hugged her arms and turned away from him. "I didn't mean to hurt you," He continued, "I just- wanted you to have a place to sleep… and be safe." Ichigo looked up at him.

"Naze? Why would you do that?"

"Ichigo-." He wrapped his arms around her while she laid her head on his shoulder, "- because, I love you." Ichigo's eyes grew big. She felt as if she were being overcome by strange warmth. It was something she had never explored before. She felt so safe, and so comforted. Something that she hadn't even felt with Masaya before…

"Kish-." Tears kept streaming down Ichigo's face. She finally couldn't take it anymore and embraced him back. 'I-I'm hugging Kish? It's so… different… He's so warm. I can feel him breathing on me. I feel his hair on my neck… I-I feel… loved.' Ichigo smiled and closed her eyes, still embracing him. Kish slowly released and stared into Ichigo's eyes. Kish smiled kindly at her. Ichigo smiled back, with her cheeks turning a bright pink. Kish parched her chin on his hand while Ichigo just smiled at him. He leaned his face in close to Ichigo's and she did the same. Soon their noses were touching and then-…

"Ichigo! Honey?"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up and heard her mom coming. She looked up at Kish with her face full of worry. He slid his hand down her cheek and grinned slightly at her.

"This always seems to happen to me. Huh?" he smirked.

"Kish!"

"Sore dewa, kitty…" Kish teleported at the moment Ichigo's mother walked in. She saw Ichigo sitting there on the ground. She looked at Ichigo funny for a moment and just shook it off.

"Here, honey. I washed your blanket." She sat down the blanket next to Ichigo and smiled, "and don't worry. Your father's asleep. He's taking his nap." She smirked and closed the door again. Ichigo just sat there staring at the floor.

* * *

Ichigo ended up staying in her room for quite a while but soon came out and took a shower. She got in the shower and turned the knob until it was steamy hot. 

"Ah…" Ichigo sighed, enjoying her shower. She began to wash her hair.

After about an hour in the shower she came out and walked to her room to get dressed. She put on her work clothes and headed out. She walked on the sidewalk until she came up to the park. She noticed it was kind of empty for being during the day. She didn't think much about it and continued walking through the park. As she walked, she began to feel like she was being watched. After a while it got a little uncomfortable, so she began to walk a little faster.

"Yamete kudasai!" she heard a familiar voice yell then, "Windy Thunder Fan!" a gust approached her. Ichigo quickly dived to the ground. She turned and looked up to find Pai and Taruto floating in the sky above her.

"Baka!" she glared at them. Taruto snickered.

"You don't have your beloved boyfriend to protect you anymore, huh?" Taruto crossed his arms. Ichigo stood up and dusted herself off.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!" Ichigo dropped to the ground, newly transformed. She glared at the two aliens.

"Alright, come now, and we won't hurt you." Pai said.

"Hurt me? I don't think so!" Ichigo jumped into the air and called her Strawberry Bell Bell. As she was in the air, the rod attached to her Bell Bell and she spun around.

"RIBBON… STRAWBERRY… SUP-!"

"Windy Thunder Fan!" a gust hit Ichigo before she could finish her attack. She fell to the ground, helplessly. She sat up a bit and stared at the aliens above her.

"Give up." Pai stated.

"Iie!" she shouted at them, "Suki desu iie!"

"Like that matters." Taruto laughed.

"Dragon swords!" someone appeared and seemed to scar Pai's back. Pai slowly fell to the ground shocked. As the figure became clear it was Kish. He smirked and looked over at Ichigo.

"Konnichiwa, Ichigo."

"Kish!" Taruto yelled, "Why would you do that?"

"Simple. He damaged my kitten."

"Kish, we were just trying to do our mission! Just understand! You're one of us! Don't stand up for that human!" Taruto pointed his finger at Kish. Kish put his swords away and stared down at the injured Pai.

"Kish!" he glared at him. Kish shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"Well, what can you do?" he smirked.

"Do you think this is a game?" Pai asked angrily standing to his feet, "If you're not one of us, then you're against us! If you're not going to use that Mew Aqua properly, then we will! Windy Thunder Fan!" he shouted and a gust came rushing towards Kish. He couldn't dodge it and it hit him knocking him to the ground beside Ichigo.

"Kish!" Ichigo called. She quickly rushed over to aid him, "Daijyoubu?" she asked with caring eyes.

"Daijyoubu desu." He said and got up with scratches all over his face. He called his swords out and prepared for battle. Soon footsteps were heard behind them. Ryo and the other mew mews were headed towards them, transformed and prepared to battle. Ichigo glared up at Pai.

"Chuudou!" she shouted. She shot up into the air, "RIBBON… STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!!!" A bright light went rushing towards Pai and Taruto. As the light faded the aliens were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Mint asked, looking all around. Kish stood up and dusted himself off. He put his arm around Ichigo and turned to the others.

"Konnichiwa." He smiled. Ryo seemed to growl at him.

"Ichigo what's going on?" Ryo asked.

"Um, same thing that was last going on?" she smiled nervously.

"Ichigo, we must go." Kish said.

"Go where?" Ichigo asked.

"Somewhere far away from here. Pai and Taruto can't be trusted and neither can they."

"What are you talking about? They're my friends! I'm not leaving!"

"I thought you loved me." Kish said.

"She never loved you!" Ryo spoke up, "No, Mew Mews! Ikimasho!" Ichigo gasped. The other mew mews started to attack Kish.

"RIBBON… ZAKURO'S PURE!"

"RIBBON…. MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBON… LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON… PUDDING RING… INFERNO!" The entire attacks went towards Kish, as the attacks reached him, he simply teleported to a different spot.

"Why do we have such unpleasant meetings?" Kish smirked, "Dewa mata, Koneko!" Kish teleported with a simple wave to Ichigo. As he disappeared everyone untransformed and stood there. Ichigo just kind of stood there in the same spot, almost as if she were waiting for him to come back.

"Ichigo!" Ryo called.

"Nani?" she turned.

"It's probably going to be a hard task getting that booklet back, prepare for the worst."

"Ii yo." She nodded. 'What is this?' Ichigo thought to herself, 'I feel almost as if, I don't _want_ them to get it back… but I don't want to be with Kish… do I?'

* * *

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! Keep it up!!!**

**-Ii yo- Okay**

**-Daijyoubu- Are you all right?**

**-Daijyoubu desu- (response to Daijyoubu) I'm okay/ I'm fine.**

**-Chuudou- Mean/ Meanie**

**-Nani- What?**

**-Konnichiwa- Hello.**

**-Sore dewa- Good-bye. (Kind of in an informal way.)**

**-Iie- No.**

**-Naze- Why?**

**-Yamete kudasai- Stop!**


	11. I Just Can't Take This!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM just my story and ideas...**

_**Eleven **_

As Ichigo walked back to the café, she couldn't help but feel alone. It was weird. She had never felt like that before when she was alone. So why did she feel like that now? As Ichigo walked back she looked all around her. At the clouds, trees, and flowers. It all seemed to remind her of that certain little alien… Why was that?

"Sigh… What's wrong with me?" Ichigo sighed. She looked in front of her to find the others had already gotten a lot of distance between them. They were farther in front of her. Ichigo stood there, taking in all of her surroundings. She stopped in her footsteps and held her hand close to her bosom. A breeze passed by and the loose strands of her hair flowed into her face.

"Kish-kun…" Ichigo whispered to herself. 'Am I… having, feelings for… Kish?' Ichigo thought and stared up at the unending sky, 'I can't… I just can't… He's the enemy, I'm a Mew, I'm not suppose to…' Ichigo clutched the collar of her shirt, 'and that dream… What does it have to do with everything? Why am I so confused? This gujun, baka, kubikazari started it all!'

"Naze?" Ichigo yelled up at the sky.

"Ichigo?" Ryo heard her from the front door of the café. He ran back towards where he last saw her. She was gone.

"Ichigo…" he whispered.

Ichigo was running down the sidewalk of Tokyo. She was crying all at the same time. She was breathing hard and making her way through heavy crowds with not even a simple 'Sumimasen'.

"Ichigo?" Kish could hear Ichigo's cries. Kish made his way to over where Ichigo was running. He flew above her and watched her run.

"What's wrong with Ichigo?" he asked himself. Ichigo ran into a deep part of the woods. Kish followed close above her. She ended up stopping in the middle of a bunch of trees. She sat herself down and planted her face in her knees, and started crying. Kish landing and quickly went over to her.

"Ichigo." He called. She simply looked up and glared at him.

"Ichigo, doushita no?" he reached his hand out toward her.

"Don't touch me, akudama!" she yelled.

"Akudama?" he repeated to himself, "what are you talking about?"

"You heard me, donkusai!" Ichigo stood up to her feet, wiping away her last tears.

"What's wrong with you?" he yelled.

"You!"

* * *

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! META-!" 

"Sit!" Kish yelled angrily.

"Ah! Nya!" Ichigo plopped to the ground face first. She peeped up at him standing in front of her, with her one eye partially bruised.

"Iyagaru, Kish!!!" She yelled so loudly, that it echoed through the trees.

"Ichigo?" His eyes glowed with angry fire, "Roll over!" Ichigo's body quickly turned over and she lay on her back with her paws in the air.

"Nya!" she moaned, "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she yelled.

"Because… Aishiteru, Ichigo…" he said in a softer tone.

"Don't say that!" Ichigo said loudly, trying to hold back her tears, but they soon began to fall anyway, "… Don't say… -that…" she said softly with tears now streaming down her face.

"Ichigo-san…" he took a couple steps back, "stand." He said with almost no motion whatsoever in his voice. Ichigo quickly stood, with water still wetting her cheeks constantly. Without any words, Kish just reached out and hugged Ichigo tightly. She stared blankly at the forested area behind him. Behind him there was a waterfall, flowing beautifully. Ichigo's eyes grew big as Kish just stood there hugging her…

_**FLASHBACK**_

"W-where am I?" she said, and sat up looking all around her. She reached her hand out above her to feel the air. As she did a small petal landed on her finger. She smiled at its beauty as she stood up to her feet. She felt a sense of comfort around her. It made her feel warm. She walked around the field and came in contact with an eloquent, flowing waterfall. The fall of the water sounded like the beauty of the song of one million lovebirds in spring. As she came up closer towards the waterfall, she saw a shadowy figure next to it. Ichigo grew curious and continued walking. As she brought herself closer, and closer to the individual, she saw pointy ears, and pale skin. The figure walked up to Ichigo and hugged her tightly. 'W-why is he hugging me?' she thought. He slowly released and looked into her eyes.

"Ichigo, I've missed you… I-I couldn't live without you…" And without a moment's notice the individual placed his lips on Ichigo and kissed her passionately. She just stood there with her eyes wide open, not knowing whether to embrace him or not. As the figure released, she was able to see him clearly… For some reason she couldn't explain, tears began to stream down her face, and sadness overwhelmed her.

"Kish…" she let out softly…

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Kish…" she let out in a soft tone. Ichigo just stood there hugging him back.

* * *

"Everyone! Ichigo tried transforming a while ago but failed! She must be in danger!" Ryo was in the main room of the café and yelling at the others, "Mew Mews! Ikimasho!" The girls just shook their heads. 

"MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW MINT! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSIS!"

The girls dropped to the ground and began to run out of the café. Keiichirou walked into the main room to see what was going on. Ryo was heading towards the door and just motioned for him to follow. He simply shook his head and did so.

"Ichigo…" Kish said.

"Hai, Kish-kun?"

"Aishiteru." Kish smirked. Ichigo smiled a bit and stopped her tears a little.

"I love-."

"Windy Thunder Fan!" they quickly felt a large gust heading towards them. Kish grabbed Ichigo and darted away. He sat her down and looked up in the air to find Taruto and Pai.

"You'll pay, Kish." Pai stated firmly. Kish glared at him.

"Dragon Swords!" Kish summoned his swords and stood his ground.

"I never thought this day would actually come Kish." Pai smirked, "Where a day ends up being in your demise…"

"I doubt that." Kish snarled. Ichigo glared at Pai and Taruto.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Ichigo yelled.

"Simple. You have what we want." Pai replied.

"Well I would give it to you, if I could!" Ichigo yelled.

"We don't want you to take it off." Taruto spoke up.

"We have a powerful Mew Mew we could control, what could be better?" Pai smirked, crossing his arms.

"That's it gujun!"

* * *

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!" Ichigo glowed and her pink overtop appeared. Her pink skirt popped up and her boots were on. Her tail popped out as well as her ears. She stood there with her paws in the air. 

"For the earth's future, I'll be of service, Nya!" she smiled and prepared for battle.

"Even better. We get the mew form." Taruto smiled.

"Strawberry Bell Bell!" she summoned her Strawberry Bell and held it close.

"Ichigo!" Ryo and the others came running through the woods and found Ichigo. Ichigo turned around and saw the others. She smiled a bit.

"Ichigo!" Ryo caught up to her, "What happened? Daijyoubu?" Ichigo smirked.

"Nothing, genki-desu." She smiled. Pai and Taruto laughed evilly.

"We'll stop you!" Ichigo yelled, with a smile. All the mew mews lined up beside Ichigo and Kish. Kish looked over and smirked at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled back.

"Ready?" Kish asked.

"Hai!"

* * *

**Yes, cliffy! Please review!!!**

**-Baka- stupid**

**-Gujun- Dumb**

**-Daijyoubu- Are you all right?**

**-Genki-desu- I'm fine.**

**-Aishiteru- I love you.**

**-Akudama- Villain**

**-Iyagaru- To hate or dislike.**

**-Kubikazari- Necklace**

**-Donkusai- Irritating; Stupid**

**-Ikimasho- Let's go!**

**-Doushita no- What's the matter?**

**-Sumimasen- Excuse me.**


	12. The Trueness of an Embrace

_**Twelve **_

Ichigo, Kish, Ryo, Keiichirou, and the other mew mews stood their ground up against the aliens. They seemed to be unfazed. They don't really seem to care that they're up against like eight to two.

"Puny humans." Pai laughed.

"Kish-kun." Ichigo looked over at him.

"Come on, Ichigo." He smirked and jumped up towards Pai and Taruto. He slashed at Pai but he teleported before Kish could hit him. He teleported behind Kish and nailed him, with his elbow, in the back. He came falling down near Ichigo. He lifted the top part of his body, revealing scars and bruises on his cheeks and arms. He got back on his feet and acted like it was nothing. Next, Lettuce and Pudding prepared their attacks…

"RIBBON… LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON… PUDDING RING! INFERNO!" Lettuce's attack went rushing towards Pai and Pudding's, towards Taruto, they easily dodged it like it was nothing. Pai teleported behind Kish and knocked him in the back, causing him to fly forward. Taruto went behind Ichigo and threw his shocking weapon at her. Ichigo caught onto it and quickly moved, dodging the attack. Kish stood back up from Pai's attack. He tried to make himself seem as though he was unfazed. He brought his swords back up and glared at Pai.

"What are you going to do, Kish? You have no one to back you up. No one here cares about you… If you were to give us the manual, however, we could be a team again." Pai said, with crossed arms, with his fan still at hand. Kish pushed his eyebrows together, staring at Pai.

"That's why you don't know anything!" Kish yelled and ran towards Pai. Pai quickly moved out of the way, knowing Kish was coming towards him. Kish quickly teleported behind him and knocked him to the ground.

"That was for earlier." Kish smirked. Pai growled at him.

"Sorry Taru-Taru, but you're being mean… RIBBON! PUDDING RING… INFERNO!" Her attack went glowing towards Taruto, who barely dodged it.

"Kish!" Ichigo yelled from across the area. Kish quickly turned towards her.

"Give the book to Ryo!" she called. Ryo quickly went running over to Kish, who quickly grabbed the book from his pocket and tossed it towards him…

Seeing this happen, almost in slow motion, Pai grew a smirk on his face. He teleported and caught the booklet in mid-air. He landed softly on the ground and teleported to the sky.

"Iie!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh no!" Lettuce yelled.

"Pai!" Kish yelled. Pai simply smirked. He held the book in hand and opened it.

"Taruto! Go!" Pai yelled. Taruto launched an attack towards the grassy ground, causing dust and debris to fly around.

"Walk!" Pai commanded. Through the dust and debris flying, through the air, Ichigo did as the command said and came out of the dust and towards Pai. She stood under him as he flew above her.

"Oh no." Ichigo let out, sluggishly standing on the ground. Kish growled at Pai and Taruto. Pai let out a small bit of evil laughter.

"Now we will have her destroy you and all the mews. Deep Blue-sama will be proud." He smirked.

"Go, Strawberry! Bite!" Ichigo awkwardly leaped onto her fore paws and back paws and ran over to Kish and bit his ankle.

"Itai!" he shouted and jumped up, rubbing his ankle.

"Now attack him!" Pai commanded.

"Iie!" Ichigo yelled. Pai's face grew over with frustration.

"Baka neko! Do it!" Pai yelled.

"Never!" Ichigo screamed.

"Sit, neko!"

"- Ah-!" Ichigo fell into the dirt.

"Mew Mews! Go! Help Ichigo!" Ryo commanded.

"Right." Lettuce shook her head along with the others.

"RIBBON… ZAKURO'S PURE!"

"RIBBON… MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBON… LETTUCE RUSH!"

"Walk, neko!" Pai commanded. Ichigo quickly walked in front of their attacks.

"Ichigo!" Kish yelled. As the smoke cleared from the scene, it revealed Ichigo barely standing from the harsh attacks. Her face was bruised and scarred. Kish's 'almost smirk' turned into a horrible frown.

"Ko- Koneko…" He let out, trying to hold back from crying. Ichigo barely looked up and Kish. Her cat ears were drooping and her tail was dragging the floor.

"Attack now, neko!" Pai commanded once more…

"No," Ichigo stated, standing to her word, "No. Iie. I won't." she looked up at Pai floating in the air. He just grew more angry and frustrated.

"Taruto! Get her!" Pai yelled.

"But, Pai-."

"Do it!" Taruto teleported and attacked her with his shock-thingy (Sumimasen, I forgot what it was called.).

"Ho-Rai-Den!" Taruto yelled and it hit Ichigo. She fell to the ground with her eyes still partially open.

"Iie! Ichigo!" Kish yelled and went running over to her. He looked up at Taruto and Pai with lustful anger. His teeth clenched together tightly.

"Err!" he quickly teleported behind Taruto and slashed him with his swords. Taruto shockingly fell face down, to the ground.

"Taruto!" Pai exclaimed.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding yelled, worriedly.

"Let it go, Pudding." Ryo put his and on her shoulder…

"Taruto!" Pai called out once more. Taruto didn't reply.

"Kish!" Pai yelled, "You are going to pay!" Pai pulled back his fan and prepared an attack.

"RIBBON… PUDDING RING… INFERNO!" Pudding's attack went straight for Pai. He was covered in a gel-like substance. He blinked a couple times, realizing what had happened. He bunched his eyebrows together and angrily bursting out. He took back his fan and pushed it forward letting out a huge gust of wind. It went whirling towards Kish and knocked him down to the ground, separating the grass from the rocky ground.

"Kish-kun!" Ichigo yelled, reaching out her hand as if she would be able to grab him. As the flying dirt cleared, it revealed Kish lying there in the broken ground. His eyes were barely open and he was straining to get up.

"Hahahmm…" Pai chuckled. He didn't care at all about what he just did to his formal friend.

"No! Kish-kun…" Ichigo yelled out with teary eyes. Ichigo looked back and glared at Pai. She busted out with anger and went running up towards Pai. She jumped up in the air with her Strawberry Bell Bell and it attached to the rod. A bright light surrounded her…

"RIBBON… STRAWBERRY… SUPR-!"

"Sit, baka neko!" Pai commanded. Ichigo quickly fell to the ground before her attack could finish.

"Déjà vu all over again…" Ichigo rubbed her head and strained to stand up from the hard fall. Kish stood up from the ground, barely standing, with his knees shaking.

"Now I'm going to finish you off!" Pai yelled. He held back his fan and pushed it forward hard.

"Windy-Thunder-Fan!" Pai yelled. The largest gust Ichigo's eyes had ever beheld went rushing towards the injured Kish. His eyes widened. He knew what was going to happen… He looked over at Ichigo, with a worn out smile.

"Kish-kun!" Ichigo yelled out with tears streaming down her face.

"Bai bai, Koneko…" he smirked. The gust of wind hit Kish. It looked like the wind itself was tearing his clothes apart. Finally, as the wind passed, Kish fell flat to the ground.

"Kish!!!" Ichigo screamed. She went running over to him.

"You alien!" Ryo yelled at Pai. Pai just hovered in the air with no facial expression at all. He crossed his arms staring down at Kish and Ichigo. Ichigo knelt down beside Kish.

"Kish-kun, get up!" Ichigo yelled. He didn't move.

"Kish-kun, get up!!!" she persisted. He still didn't move…

"Iie… Iie… IIE!!!" Ichigo screamed, "Hanamomimoaru, guddorukkingu Kish…" Ichigo's cheeks were moist with tears…

Ichigo placed her hand under Kish head and held it off the ground as she stared at his closed eyes. She couldn't hold anything in any more… She busted out with heavy tears, falling on Kish's face.

**Ping.**

"Nani?" Ichigo paused upon hearing a noise.

**-Shine-**

All of a sudden her necklace began lifting up and the Mew Aqua began to glow. Ichigo marveled at the sight. Then, the Mew Aqua glowed so bright Ichigo had to close her eyes…

**Break.**

Ichigo opened her eyes to find the necklace fell off and the Mew Aqua was floating in front of her, still glowing… Then, the mew aqua slowly grounded itself on Kish's heart and glowed brightly. Ichigo watched impatiently…

"What is going on?" Pai yelled from the sky.

Ichigo's eyes watered a little more as she leaned her face down towards Kish's lips. She sat there for a second in that position as she moved closer and closer until her lips touched Kish's. She closed her eyes and kissed him passionately… After a couple seconds she released…

"I- Ichigo?" Kish blinked his eyes.

"Kish-kun…" she said happily. Kish sat up rubbing his head. "Wha- what happened?" He looked down at the ground seeing the necklace lie there.

"What happed to the Mew Aqua?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Ichigo said smiling, "And I don't care…" she smiled. Kish couldn't help but smile back. He sat up a little straighter, leaning in towards Ichigo's face. She did the same. Their faces got closer and closer until their lips locked. Kish kissed her passionately as she kissed him back. He finally released and looked at her in the eyes… He slid his first finger down the side of her cheek and smirked. She smiled back.

"No! This can't be! This plan was flawless!" Pai exclaimed.

"Come on, Kish-kun." Ichigo smirked. He smiled. They both stood up in unison, holding hands… They jumped up into the air Kish flying and helping Ichigo up in the air as well. He threw her up high in the air towards Pai as she held her Strawberry Bell Bell in front of her…

"RIBBON… STRAWBERRY… SURPRISE!!!" A bright glowing rainbow filled the scene, as the background faded out…

As the dust and debris from the scene cleared, Pai was no where to be seen… Ichigo dropped from the air and Kish flew by and caught her, then placing her on the ground. She stood there beside Kish and smiled…

"Now you don't have to use a collar anymore." She smirked. Kish smiled.

"Aishiteru."

"I love you, too…"

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**Yes the end is finally here! I hope everyone enjoyed this story, because I enjoyed writing it! I shall be releasing two new stories very soon, I hope everyone shall enjoy reading those as well. :-) Please review!**

**-Aishiteru- I love you.**

**-Bai bai- Bye bye!**

**-Itai- Ow!/ Ouch!**

**-Neko- Cat**

**-Baka- Stupid/ Dumb/ Idiot**

**-Hanamomimoaru- Kind**

**-Guddorukkingu- Good-looking**

* * *

**Finally I want to thank all of my 'Faithful' reviewers...**

**nihogoneko**

**ichigo-2007**

**Mishia12**

**Slave-Demon-Child550**

**Most Unlikely Angel**

**Iloveryoushirogane**

**Cherybloom**

**Goldenstargirl**

**sweet cheeri**

**catsRcool**

**digiwildfire**

**Ally Marton**

**ryosakulove**

**HeyHaiPotatoes**

**phantom and potter obsession**

**angelz on edge**

**Unknown Onee-sama**

**JustDifferent202**

**And thank you all my other reviewers, every review is encouraging and uplifting, review every chapter and your name can be mentioned too! Arigatou so much everyone!!! Dewa mata!**


End file.
